1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electronic circuits and in particular to inductive devices for electronic circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inductor devices are utilized in electronic devices including e.g. radio frequency electronic devices. Examples of inductive devices include transformers and inductors. In some packaged electronic devices, inductive devices are manufactured separately and then added during the assembly of the packaged electronic device. With other systems, an inductive device may be formed with copper traces on a die.
Utilizing pre-assembled inductive devices in an electronic device may require additional assembly processes for the manufacture of the electronic device. Furthermore, separately manufactured inductive devices may introduce unwanted electrical parasitics due to the connectors of the pre-assembled part.
What is needed is an improved inductive device for an electronic device.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted.